


A Dancer's Feet

by liseuse



Category: Skins - Season 3/4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has, in Naomi's opinion, amazing feet. For <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a>, square "Foot/Shoe fetish".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dancer's Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy PWP, basically.

If you were to ask someone, Naomi thought, what their favourite bodypart on their girlfriend was, it was unlikely they were going to say feet. No one ever said feet. It was always clavicles and breasts and arses. Somehow, though, it had become Emily’s feet. “The thing is,” Naomi said, just a little bit slurred, “that she’s got these fucking amazing dancer’s feet. All bendy and they look all delicate, but they’re fucking strong and sexy.”

Cook nodded. “Okay Naomikins. Whatever you say babes.”

“Feet. They’re what I say.” With that Naomi clambered off the couch and danced her way into the kitchen for another drink. “Fucking fantastic Fitch feet.”

\--

The buzzing of her phone woke Naomi up. Leaning over carefully so as not to wake Emily she grabbed it off the bedside table.

Message, Sender: Cook:  
 _Wot u up2?_

Message, Sender: You:  
 _I was sleeping. Now I’m not. You’re going to pay._

Message, Sender: Cook:  
 _Get ova it. Wank off to thoughts of Em’s feet or something._

Message, Sender: You:  
 _Fuck off Cook._

Turning the buzzer off Naomi dropped the phone on the floor and rolled over so she was facing Emily. Emily said that Naomi looked adorable when she was asleep, a bit like an angry mouse, but Emily really did look adorable sleeping. Her hair falling over her face, and her teeth catching the side of her bottom lip. She was sprawled over the bed like a small child would, taking up any available space. She had her legs half out from under the duvet, so her feet were on top of it, in the middle of the bed. Naomi leaned over and gently traced her finger over the curve of Emily’s calf muscle, down to the top of her foot, and across the bottom of her toes. Emily shifted so she was closer to Naomi, and moved her feet so they were resting on Naomi’s calf. Her toenails had chipped lime green nail polish on them, and her flipflops had left two white lines in a v shape.

“What are you doing?” Emily muttered sleepily, and batted at Naomi’s hand. “It tickles.”

“Admiring your feet Fitch.” Naomi said and dropped a kiss on Emily’s forehead.

“You’re mad.’ Emily giggled. “They’re just feet. Handy for getting you places, but not very attractive.”

“You’re wrong.” Naomi smiled and picked up Emily’s left foot. “Look, you’ve got a tan line, and a scar that looks like a smile. And those high arches.”

“You think my scar is sexy?” Emily propped herself up on her elbow so she was facing Naomi. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Naomi shrugged. “I just do. Where did you get it?”

“Katie pushed me down the stairs once. I caught my foot on the skirting board. Not very exciting I’m afraid.”

Naomi leaned down and kissed the scar. “At least you got a smiley scar out of it.”

Emily laughed. “That tickles! I also got two weeks of not having to do any chores. Mum made Katie do them as punishment.”

“Tickles in a nice way?” Naomi blew gently up the arch of Emily’s foot, and watched as Emily shuddered a little and tipped her head back. “Looks like it.” She followed the same path she’d blown up by licking gently up the arch, like a kitten licking at milk, and then kissed her way down, stopping mid arch to graze her bottom teeth over Emily’s skin.

“Oh, fuck,” Emily moaned a little, and kicked the duvet off. Reaching up she got hold of Naomi’s top, and tugged it over her head. “Let me try something?”

Naomi shifted up the bed a little, so she was holding herself over Emily, with Emily’s foot resting on her thigh. “What?”

“Just, take your knickers off.” Emily said as she shimmied out of her own, and pulled her top off. When they were both naked and facing each other, Emily pulled Naomi down for a kiss. As they kissed Emily pulled Naomi in closer, and wriggled around under her so that she could slide her foot in between Naomi’s thighs, and press her big toe against Naomi’s clit.

“Fuck, Ems.” Naomi gasped and threw her head back, shifting her hips anxiously against the pressure of Emily’s toe. Emily moved her foot a little, so that her sole was pressed firmly against Naomi. Reaching up she clasped her hands behind Naomi’s back, so that she could lean back and get enough friction. Emily watched, entranced as Naomi rubbed herself off on Emily’s foot, and shuddered as orgasm hit.

“Oh God.” Naomi said afterwards, and lifted her hips so she could lie down on her side. “Ems that was fucking awesome.”

Emily smiled and turned so she was facing Naomi. “In which case I think it’s my turn then, don’t you?” She leaned in to kiss Naomi, and gave a throaty moan as Naomi slipped a hand down between her legs, two fingers in her and Naomi’s thumb circling over her clit.

Message, Sender: You:  
 _Turns out getting wanked off by Emily’s foot is better._

Message, Sender: Cook:  
 _I didn’t need to know that._  



End file.
